Pick a Boo
by Elle Riyuu
Summary: [ONE SHOT] "Kamu itu cantik. Kamu itu cute. Tapi bisa lebih cantik lagi kalau kurangi sedikit centilnya. Aku tahu kamu aspiring variety, tapi tidak begitu juga caranya." - Hansol / "Apa!" Dan Seungkwan melebarkan sedikit matanya. Seventeen fict! Verkwan! Yaoi! Slight! Cheolsoo, Soonseok!


Title : Pick a Boo

Author : TaTianTae

Main Cast :Boo Seungkwan / Choi Hansol

Main Pairing : Verkwan / Hankwan

Genre : Romance, idol-life

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshot?

Summary : "Kamu itu cantik. Kamu itu cute. Tapi bisa lebih cantik lagi kalau kurangi sedikit centilnya. Aku tahu kamu _aspiring variety_ , tapi tidak begitu juga caranya." - Hansol / "Apa?!" Dan Seungkwan melebarkan sedikit matanya. Seventeen-fict! Verkwan! Yaoi! Slight! Cheolsoo, Soonseok!

.

YAOI! DLDR!

.

.

Dua orang pria muda tampak menyamankan posisi duduk mereka di dalam sebuah mobil hitam. Mereka hanya berdua, biasanya bertiga belas. Dan hanya berdua benar-benar sepi. Ditambah lagi mereka hanya berdua karena pulang bekerja dan ini sudah hampir jam 01:00 AM KST. Mereka menggeser tubuh lagi tapi kali ini dengan mata setengah tertutup. Jujur, _seltbelt_ sangat membatasi gerak mereka untuk mencari kenyamanan. Mereka, Seokmin dan Seungkwan. Duo heboh yang bisa lebih heboh lagi kalau bergabung dengan Soonyoung. Tapi serius, mereka bukan seperti Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang biasanya. Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang ini hanya diam tanpa membuat kebisingan. Bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali, mereka kelelahan.

Mereka sekarang langsung ke _dorm_ saja. Langsung pulang tanpa latihan. Sebenarnya hari ini ada jadwal untuk latihan. Tapi memang dasar Seventeen, tidak mau latihan kalau kurang anggota. Soonyoung bilang sengaja tidak usah latihan, anggota ada yang kurang. Sudah Wonwoo yang istirahat, Seokmin dan Seungkwan juga punya jadwal untuk menjadi _DJ_ di SUKIRA. Jadi, daripada berkumpul di ruang latihan hanya untuk bermain-main. Lebih baik di _dorm_ , bisa bersantai dan latihan juga. Seperti tadi, akhirnya Seungcheol ambil alih untuk latihan _Hip Hop Unit_. Tapi benar-benar sebentar, soalnya Seungcheol mau cepat-cepat pacaran dengan Jisoo. Kalau Jihoon tidak buat _Vocal Unit_ latihan, alasannya karena dua _main vocal_ yang tidak ada. Padahal baru pacaran dengan Jeonghan jadi buat Jihoon mau terus didekat Jeonghan. Dan Jun-Minghao sudah lebih dulu pacaran di pojok kamar. Mingyu tidur di dalam lemari, kesepian ditinggal Wonwoo. Chan mengerjakan tugas. Soonyoung meratap di ruang tengah, merindukan Seokmin. Terakhir ada Hansol yang sedang main laptop-nya, katanya sedang menulis lirik.

Wajah Hansol tampak serius, terlalu serius malah. Katanya menulis lirik, tapi jarinya hanya bergerak sedikit, hanya bergerak jika ingin menggerakkan kursor. Matanya juga tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Tapi kalau dilihat benar-benar, cahaya yang menimpa wajahnya berubah-ubah warna. Harusnya kalau memang benar menulis lirik warna cahaya yang menimpa wajahnya hanya putih. Kecuali kalau Hansol melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

"Sial! Argh! Boo! "

Tolong dicatat. Choi Hansol atau Hansol Vernon Chwe. Lahir 18 Februari 1998, belum genap 20 tahun. Masuk dalam kasus mengumpat. Mungkin kalau Seungcheol dan Jisoo dengar, pagi setelah bangun tidur akan diadakan siraman rohani dadakkan di ruang tengah. Bisa dibantu Jeonghan dalam mode malaikat, bisa juga dikacaukan Jeonghan dalam mode iblis.

Tapi serius, Hansol malah terlihat mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Terlihat.. geram? Entahlah. Yang pasti sekarang Hansol terlihat mematikan laptop-nya dengan kasar lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk. Dan memejamkan matanya yang tengah menatap apapun tajam setelah mengeraskan rahangnya. Hansol ingin tidur.

.

Kendaraan hitam itu akhirnya sudah sampai di sebuah _dorm_ sederhana. Dan setelahnya para _manager_ bergerak cepat mengeluarkan seluruh barang bawaan mereka. Seokmin dan Seungkwan langsung keluar saja dengan memegang ponsel di masing-masing tangan mereka. Keluar dengan mata yang masih tetap setengah tertutup. Mereka terlalu mengantuk, tapi juga terlalu bersemangat untuk cepat-cepat memerangkap tubuh mereka pada kehangatan pelukan para kekasih.

"Seokmin!" Soonyoung berteriak antusias sesaat setelah pintu dibuka.

Dan Seungkwan bisa lihat Soonyoung yang berlari dramatis dari ruang tengah lalu memeluk Seokmin.

"Rindu kamu. Aku jadi kesepian." Soonyoung mengadu pada Seokmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Seokmin.

Seokmin terkekeh lalu menarik sedikit tubuh Soonyoung dalam dekapannya dan memandang wajah imut itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kan masih ada yang lain."

"Tapi cuma Seokmin yang bisa buat Soonyoung selalu merasa tidak kesepian." Soonyoung memandang Seokmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan Seokmin kembali memeluk Soonyoung gemas.

Seungkwan tersenyum melihat pasangan di depannya. Mereka menggemaskan, pasangan paling menggemaskan yang pernah ada. Seungkwan jadi rasa tidak enak lama-lama menatap pasangan itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku masuk duluan." Seungkwan pelan-pelan berujar, sedikit mengintrupsi pasangan yang masih berpelukan tadi.

Dan setelah mendapat deheman dan anggukkan kecil dari Seokmin, Seungkwan segera masuk. Maunya mencari kekasihnya, orang tertampan menurut Seungkwan. Melihat dua hyung-nya tadi bermesraan jadi buat Seungkwan benar-benar merindukan Hansol. Dan meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01:30 AM KST, Seungkwan rasanya masih ingin bermanja pada kekasihnya. Bahkan sampai lupa kalau tadi matanya menuntut minta tidur. Perjalanan dari tempat bekerja sampai ke _dorm_ memang sedikit jauh, makanya tadi rasanya benar-benar lelah.

Setelah Seungkwan sampai di ruang tengah, ia bisa lihat Jisoo yang pahanya dipakai tiduran buat Seungcheol. Seungcheol tidur dan Jisoo menonton TV. Jisoo memang begitu, sangat perhatian dengan pacarnya. Meski hubungan mereka cukup sulit untuk dijalani. Tapi setidaknya itu sebelum hari itu, hari sebelum Pledis mengeluarkan photo mereka setelah syuting MV _V_ _ery_ _N_ _ice_. Yang Jisoo dipeluk Seungcheol dengan mesra, jadi memberi kesan manis dan buat Carat jadi mengakui CheolSoo.

Dan Jisoo tiba-tiba menoleh saat merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, lalu tersenyum yang membuat Seungkwan juga membalasnya.

" _Hyung_ lihat Hansol?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"Tadi ada di kamar, Kwan. Sedang menulis lirik katanya." Jisoo membalas dengan suara yang lebih besar, jelas Jisoo tahu kesensitifan Seungcheol.

Seungkwan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, lalu beranjak pergi setelah memberi tahu Jisoo dengan gesturnya. Dan Jisoo seperti biasa, merespon dengan senyumnya.

.

Kening Seungkwan berkerut-kerut saat menatap pintu kamar ketiga dari luar. Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat dan Seungkwan jadi bisa lihat ruangan yang gelap. Pantas saja Seungkwan tadi lihat Chan yang mengerjakan tugasnya di meja makan. Dan Seungkwan juga lihat tadi Jun-Minghao menemani Chan. Ternyata sedang tidak bisa pacaran di pojok kamar lagi. Tapi Seungkwan jadi bingung, siapa yang tidur di kamar sekarang? Soalnya lampu kamar ini tidak pernah mati saat malam kalau tidak ada yang tidur. Tidak mungkin Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo sedang tidak ada di _dorm_. Tidak mungkin juga Soonyoung, karena Soonyoung sedang pacaran dengan Seokmin. Dan tidak mungkin juga Hansol, karena Hansol sudah berjanji untuk menungguinya pulang. Mata Seungkwan menatap ponsel di tangan kanannya, kembali ingat dengan pesan singkat yang tadi Hansol kirimkan sesaat sebelum ia mulai bekerja dengan Seokmin. Perlahan Seungkwan mulai menekan-nekan permukaan benda persegi panjang itu. Memeriksa pada pukul berapa Hansol mengirminya pesan tadi. Siapa tahu itu pesan yang dikirim kemarin dan baru dilihatnya tadi. Pasalnya Seungkwan tidak ada memeriksa ponsel dari kemarin, baru tadi saat sebelum mulai bekerja. Tapi kenyataan memang dikirim sesaat sebelum ia mulai bekerja. Jadi buat Seungkwan benar-benar bingung dan jadi buat Seungkwan melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Sudah tidur rupanya." Bukannya marah, Seungkwan malah tersenyum.

Serius, Seungkwan rasanya ingin sekali marah. Tapi wajah tampan Hansol saat tidur malah mengundang senyumnya. Jadi Seungkwan cuma tersenyum sambil memandang Hansol teduh, Seungkwan jadi terlihat sangat mencintai Hansol.

"Aku padahal rindu kamu." Seungkwan duduk di samping tubuh Hansol yang sedang tidur, masih memandangnya. Tapi kali ini lebih lekat.

Dan Seungkwan mengelus rambut Hansol lembut, sedikit menepikan rambut yang menutupi wajah Hansol. Seungkwan tersenyum lagi. Memandangi wajah Hansol sedekat ini membuat Seungkwan merasa benar-benar bersyukur. Mendengar kata cinta dari bibir manisnya. Menerima tatapan sayang dari mata indahnya. Seungkwan jadi merasa benar-benar mencintai Hansol dan dicintai Hansol.

"Kamu malah tidur duluan. Tapi, yasudah..."

Tangan Seungkwan sekali lagi bergerak mengelus rambut kecoklatan Hansol.

"Tidur nyenyak, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Seungkwan mengecup singkat bibir Hansol dan tersenyum lagi. Pelan-pelan tangannya meraih selimut Hansol dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Lalu keluar setelah sekali lagi menatap Hansol sambil tersenyum.

.

Boo Seungkwan segera menuju kamarnya setelah mandi kilat tadi. Mandi malam, Seungkwan sebenarnya sangat malas melakukan hal itu. Terlebih anggota lain sekarang tidak membuat keributan, Seungkwan jadi merasa cemas. Seungkwan bukannya takut, tapi hanya cemas. Cemas kalau-kalau ada makhluk lain yang muncul di depan cermin saat ia sedang mandi, yang bisa saja membuatnya berteriak seperti tante girang. Atau makhluk lain yang menemaninya _shower_ , yang melihat tubuh indahnya saat sedang diguyur air. Tubuh indahnya hanya untuk Hansol, nanti kalau sudah nikah. Ngomong-ngomong, itu salah satu cita-cita Seungkwan selain merayakan ulang tahun ibunya dengan pesta yang meriah. Merayakannya mungkin di Pulau Jeju, karena Seungkwan putra kesayangan Pulau Jeju kata ibunya.

Dan Seungkwan segera menuju tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimutnya. Jujur, Seungkwan jadi sempat teringat dengan Hansol dan pesan singkatnya. Seungkwan jadi rasa sedikit kecewa dengan Hansol. Secara tidak langsung pacarnya itu sudah ingkar janji. Tapi Seungkwan menghela napas sebentar, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Mungkin Hansol tadi memang menunggunya sambil membuat lirik, lalu kelelahan dan mencoba tiduran sebentar, kemudian ketiduran. Seungkwan menghela napas lagi setelah memikirkan kemungkinan yang dibuatnya sendiri, setelah itu memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 05:00 AM KST lebih beberapa menit saat Seungkwan membuka matanya. Ini baru sekitar tiga jam sejak Seungkwan tidur dengan tenang di kamarnya. Seungkwan terbangun karena merasa haus, haus yang benar-benar haus. Jadi mau tidak mau Seungkwan terbangun dan harus ambil minum di dapur. Tapi Seungkwan hanya bangun pelan-pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar, ada terlihat siluet dua orang lain di dua tempat tidur yang berbeda. Dan Seungkwan mengedarkan pandangan lagi saat berjalan menuju pintunya, Seungkwan masih terlalu mengantuk. Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu dan berjalan keluar, lalu pelan-pelan lagi menutupnya.

Dan Seungkwan masih berjalan dengan pelan saat menuju _dispenser_ di dapur. Mengambil gelas di sebelah kiri _dispenser_ lalu mengisi gelasnya penuh dan menenggaknya habis. Seungkwan baru saja mau berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan tenang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sesuatu yang buat Seungkwan merasa merinding. Ada sesuatu di belakangnya, tapi tidak terlihat karena lampu tidak dinyalakan.

"Sia-HMPP!" Bisa saja Seungkwan berteriak membangunkan seisi _dorm_ kalau mulutnya tidak sedang dibekap oleh sebuah tangan.

Seungkwan meronta sekuat yang ia bisa, tapi orang di belakangnya rupanya jauh lebih kuat. Serius, ini seperti adegan drama-drama tragedi yang sering tidak sengaja ia tonton.

"Diam!" Orang itu mendesis sedikit, tapi benar-benar bisa buat Seungkwan kaget.

Dan Seungkwan berhasil melepas bekapan itu dengan paksa. Segera berlari menuju sakelar lampu dan menyalakannya. Seungkwan harus cepat-cepat menyalakan lampu, habisnya Seungkwan merasa benar-benar kenal dengan suara orang di belakangnya. Hafal di luar kepala malah.

"Hansol?" Itu orang yang suaranya dikenal Seungkwan tadi.

Hansol diam dan menunduk perlahan. Tapi Seungkwan rasa Hansol tadi sempat memandangnya tajam sebelum menunduk.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Suara Hansol terdengar serak dan dingin, Seungkwan jadi mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Biasanya Hansol akan memanggilnya 'Boo', paling tidak sekali atau saat menyapa. Tapi Hansol yang ini tidak memanggilnya 'Boo', apalagi menyapanya. Malah langsung menyekap seperti penculik-penculik yang buat jantung Seungkwan tadi nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Sudah, baru terbangun karena haus." Seungkwan menjawab seadanya.

Dan suasana jadi hening lagi. Hansol terdiam dengan kepala menunduk dan Seungkwan terdiam dengan memandang Hansol heran.

"Ada apa, Sol? Kenapa diam? Ada masalah?" Seungkwan pelan-pelan menghampiri Hansol. Hansol aneh dan Seungkwan jadi khawatir. Soalnya Hansol tidak biasa diam seperti ini, biasanya akan langsung tempel-tempel dengannya. Apa lagi kalau sudah rindu.

Hansol menggeleng tapi masih diam seperti tadi. Pelan-pelan Hansol duduk di kursi meja makan. Masih diam, tapi kali ini tengah memandang meja di depannya dengan tatapan dingin. Seungkwan menghela napas sekali, tahu yang sangat tahu kalau pasti ada masalah dengan Hansol-nya. Dan pelan-pelan Seungkwan mendekat lalu duduk di samping kanan Hansol.

"Pasti ada masalah. Cerita saja, Sol." Seungkwan menyentuh lengan Hansol lembut.

Dan Hansol menghela napas kesal, tapi tidak menepis tangan Seungkwan. Hansol sangat menyayangi Seungkwan, jadi tidak mampu untuk berbuat kasar. Hansol menatap sedikit wajah Seungkwan. Seungkwan tersenyum lembut, tapi Hansol bisa lihat ada tatapan khawatir di matanya. Dan entah kenapa sekarang Hansol sedikit merasa bersyukur memiliki Seungkwan sebagai kekasihnya, orang yang paling mengerti dirinya sekarang. Jujur, Hansol jadi tidak tega melihat Seungkwan khawatir padanya. Seungkwan bagi Hansol adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan cuma untuknya. Malaikat yang bisa membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Malaikat yang memiliki hati yang lembut, yang sering membuat Hansol berharap kelak mereka akan memiliki malaikat kecil. Karena Hansol tahu hati lembut Seungkwan sangat mencintai anak-anak. Hansol hanya ingin Seungkwan bahagia karena dirinya, seperti Seungkwan membuatnya merasa bahagia.

"Sol? Kenapa denganmu? Cerita saja, sayang. Aku pasti dengar." Seungkwan kali ini menggenggam telapak Hansol, mencoba meyakinkan Hansol kalau ia pasti dengar seluruh keluh kesah Hansol.

Hansol menghela napasnya sekali lagi. Jadi ingat kenapa alasan ia seperti ini pada Seungkwan. Maunya tidak bilang, tapi kalau tidak bilang ia yang merasa tidak enak.

"Kwan." Hansol memanggil Seungkwan sekali, masih tidak pakai 'Boo'.

"Ya?"

"Kamu tahu kan kalau aku sayang sekali denganmu? Kamu juga tahu kan kalau aku cuma cinta kamu?" Hansol sekarang mulai menatap Seungkwan.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kamu takut aku meragukan cintamu? Astaga Hansol. Bagaimana bisa kamu berpikiran seperti itu? Aku cuma milikmu, dan kamu tahu itu." Tatapan lembut Seungkwan berubah menjadi tatapan kebingungan. Jujur, Seungkwan bingung kenapa Hansol berbicara begitu.

"Kamu juga sering dengar aku bilang kamu cantik kan? Kamu _cute_?" Hansol bertanya lagi, tidak perduli dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan Seungkwan padanya.

"Tentu, Sol! Bahkan kamu juga sering bilang kalau cantik dan _cute_ itu cuma untukmu, aku cuma untuk kamu. Kenapa bertanya yang aneh-aneh, Sol? Kamu meragukan cintaku? Sol, kalau perlu aku akan ubah margaku jadi Choi sekarang juga! Panggil orang tua kita sekalian! Jangan meragukan cintaku, Sol! Aku cuma cinta kamu." Seungkwan jadi merasa frustasi sendiri dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Hansol yang aneh tadi jadi sangat aneh sekarang.

"Boo Seungkwan." Kalau Hansol memanggil dengan nama lengkap itu artinya ia sedang ingin serius.

"Kamu itu cantik. Kamu itu _cute_. Tapi bisa lebih cantik lagi kalau kurangi sedikit centilnya. Aku tahu kamu _aspiring variety_ , tapi tidak begitu juga caranya."

"Apa?!" Dan Seungkwan melebarkan sedikit matanya.

"Iya. Tidak perlu juga sampai goyang-goyang seperti itu."

"Kau marah karena _punishment_ tadi?" Seungkwan mulai tahu ke arah mana Hansol berbicara.

"Tidak karena itu juga. Masih banyak juga yang lain. Kamu itu cantik, _cute_ , seksi juga. Tapi tidak usah juga sampai menggoyang-goyangkan pantat semokmu itu di depan Seokmin _Hyung_. Aku paling tidak suka kalau ada yang melihat goyanganmu selain aku." Serius, Hansol berkata frontal sekali.

"Aku hanya bekerja, sayang. Tidak lebih. Memang keterlaluan, ya?" Seungkwan mengelus sedikit rambut Hansol yang sedikit tampak berantakkan.

"Sangat. Kamu tahu tidak, kamu bisa jadi lebih cantik, lebih _cute_ , lebih seksi lagi di mataku. Asal jangan tempel sana-sini. Jangan goyang sana-sini. Jangan pamer paha, pakai celana yang panjang sedikit. Jangan pamer pantat, pakai baju yang panjang sedikit. Jangan juga pamer tubuh, pakai pakaian yang longgar sedikit." Hansol mengatakannya pelan-pelan, berharap Seungkwan mendengarkan dengan baik dan menuruti apa yang dikatakannya.

Dan Seungkwan malah tersenyum jahil.

"Kamu cemburu, Sol?" Seungkwan menoel-noel pipi Hansol.

"Iya. Kamu tahu kan aku bagaimana?"

"Iya, sayang. Maaf ya kalau aku buat kamu jadi cemburu. Lagipula kamu tahu kan kalau itu cuma pekerjaan? Aku tidak bermaksud, Sol." Seungkwan tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, Boo. Jangan lagi terlalu centil ya?" Yang ini sudah pakai 'Boo'. Berarti masalahnya sudah selesai.

"Iya. Lagipula kamu tahu kan kalau aku cuma milik kamu? Aku cuma cinta kamu."

"Iya, Boo. Aku tahu. Aku juga cuma cinta kamu dan juga cuma milik kamu. Lagipula aku cuma mau kamu untuk jadi istriku nanti. _You know I just pick a Boo, just one Boo. Boo Seungkwan. I love you, honey._ " Hansol membalas senyuman manis Seungkwan dengan senyuman termanis yang ia punya.

Pelan-pelan wajah Hansol mendekat dengan wajah Seungkwan yang sekarang terlihat memerah. Dekat dan semakin dekat sampai tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, menyatukan bibir dengan mata yang saling menutup. Menikmati setiap lumatan penuh cinta yang saling mereka berikan, berusaha memberikan ciuman terbaik yang mereka bisa.

" _Hyung-deul_. Tahun depan hanya sisa enam bulan lagi." Dan suara tiba-tiba Chan mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Membuat Seungkwan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Hansol. Sedangkan Hansol hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Seungkwan! Hansol! Segera ke ruang tengah sekarang!" Selanjutnya Seungcheol yang muncul. Sepertinya siraman rohani dadakan akan benar-benar diselenggarakan.

Seungkwan menarik diri dari pelukan Hansol lalu mengangguk, membuat Seungcheol pergi duluan ke ruang tengah.

"Boo." Panggilan Hansol kali ini menghentikan langkah Seungkwan, membuat Seungkwan menoleh reflek.

"Kenapa, Sol?" Kening Seungkwan berkerut-kerut kebingugan lagi.

"Enam bulan lagi kita mau 20 tahun kan?"

"Iya." Seungkwan semakin mengernyit bingung setelah melihat senyuman jahil Hansol.

"Aku mau minta hadiah."

"Apa?"

"Tepat malam ulang tahunku kamu ke kamarku ya? Aku mau kamu menari _striptease_ yang hanya aku bisa melihatnya. Yang seksi, Boo. Ya?"

Dan Hansol bisa lihat wajah Seungkwan yang terkejut. Wajah Seungkwan memerah sampai telinganya juga merah. Salah satu sisi menggemaskan Seungkwan yang paling Hansol suka.

"Hansol mesum!" Seungkwan memukuli dada bidang Hansol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aw! Sakit, Boo! Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku balas dendam dan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan setelah hari ulang tahunku. Salahmu juga, siapa suruh tubuhmu itu seksi?"

"Yak!-"

"Choi Hansol! Boo Seungkwan! Ke ruang tengah sekarang juga!" Suara menggelegar Seungcheol berhasil menghentikan makian yang hampir keluar dari mulut Seungkwan. Membuat Seungkwan mau tidak mau menelan bulat-bulat rasa dongkolnya dan memilih menarik paksa Hansol yang sedang tertawa senang.

Tapi tanpa diketahui Hansol, Seungkwan sedikit mengulum senyum. Benar-benar bersyukur karena hatinya memilih Hansol. Hansol yang membuatnya merasa bahagia dan berharga. Hansol yang mencintainya. Membuat Seungkwan jatuh dalam pesona pria itu semakin dalam dan membiarkan belenggu tambang cinta mengikat hati keduanya.

.

~FIN~

.

.

Sebenernya fict ini sudah lama mau aku post. Tapi karena liburan, jadinya gak bisa. Aku liburan ke kampung, gak ada wi-fi. Dan koneksi benar-benar jelek. Fict ini terinspirasi dari punishment Seungkwan di sukira yang tanggal 20 dan 26 Juni itu. Karena kurasa pantat Seungkwan terlalu wow untuk punishment itu. Menghayalkan muka dongkol Hansol dan akhirnya lahirlah fict ini. Dan kebetulan ini fict Verkwan pertama ku. Dan tahun depan mereka bakal 20 tahun. Mansae! Tapi entah kenapa mereka rasanya masih manis-manis gitu. Hehe :D Sudah dulu deh, ntar kepanjangan. Semoga kalian suka ya? Jangan lupa review-nya~.

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


End file.
